Death by Jello
by SG-Fan
Summary: Never get between a Astrophysicist Colonel and her jello… Team fic.


Title: Death by Jello

Summary: Never get between a Astrophysicist-Colonel and her jello…

Rating: K+ for safety.

Spoilers: None.

Pairings: Team fic.

A/N: This is a complete comedy piece. I know it'd never happen but I thought it was amusing, so I wrote it.

Thank you **WarmTea** so much for editing this!

* * *

Daniel crept into the commissary, over to the dessert section, desperate for something sugary to keep him awake. He scanned the shelves. One lone, blue jello cup stood there. Without thinking, he grabbed it and hurried back to his lab, ready for another eight hours of hard work. Å

Samantha Carter breezed into the commissary and made her way to the desserts. She blinked; her jello was gone.

"Nina?" she called, "Nina?"

The cook peeked out. "Hey, Major... what's wrong?"

She smiled. "No blue jello left?" Normally the cook made sure at least one cup remained

"Honey, you know I always leave you one. No one on this base dare take it 'cept the General."

"He went home an hour ago," Carter objected.

"That Jaffa friend of your wouldn't take it, would he?"

"Teal'c hates colored gelatin. Well, blue anyways. He'd never take it."

She shrugged. "Well, I'm sorry, honey. The only people I've seen come in here in the last hour has been the General, the Jaffa and Dr. Jackson."

Carter's eyes narrowed. "Daniel..."

Å 

The archeologist, unknowing of the danger he was in, continued translating his text while slowly shoveling jello in his mouth. He had just reached the most important part when...

"_Daniel_!"

He looked up. "Hey Sam! What's up?"

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "You… took… _my jello_."

Daniel looked confused. "I what?"

Her eyes strayed to the almost empty goblet. "You took my jello!"

He unconsciously pushed his chair back. "Sam, I didn't know-"

"_CHHHHHHAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGEEEEE_!"

Å 

_The next morning... _

Jack sauntered into the commissary and promptly froze. "What happened to _you_?" he asked, genuinely astonished.

Daniel looked up. "Sam," he mumbled.

Jack blinked. Daniel's wrist was in a cast, a finger in a splint, and three neat little stitches held a cut together on his forehead. "_Carter_ did that to you?"

He nodded glumly.

"For what?"

Daniel grimaced. "I took her jello."

Jack pondered that. "Are you _nuts_?" he demanded a minute later.

"No, I-"

"Suicidal?" he offered.

"No! I just didn't know it was hers! How was I supposed to know?"

Jack stared at him. "It was _blue,_ Daniel, _blue_!"

The doors to the commissary flew open and Samantha Carter strolled in. She retrieved a plate and placed some fruit on it. Grabbing another object, she headed over to their table.

"Hey Daniel!" she said cheerfully.

He glared at her.

"Feeling better?"

He ignored her.

She handed him something. "Here."

He shuddered. "No thanks," he said, pushing the goblet filled with blue jello away.

She gave him a sweet smile. "Come on..."

He hesitated for a second then grabbed it. As Jack watched, Daniel dumped it on his 2IC's head. Carter sputtered for a second. Daniel dashed away followed by an angry astrophysicist.

"What has transpired, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked as he sat next to his friend who was grinning widely.

"Death by jello..." was the unpredictable answer.

Teal'c blinked. "I see."

Jack sipped his coffee. "You know something, T?"

Teal'c gave him an inquiring glance.

"I think today is going to be a good day."

Several screams and thuds were heard.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "Indeed."

Jack grinned again, "Let's get some doughnuts."

"Very well..."

The two friends meandered down the hallway-

_SPLAT!_

"CARTER, I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!"

Teal'c smiled as his friend ran off to join the fight. He debated for a moment whether to join the fight or get his doughnuts. O'Neill screamed again and he laughed. O'Neill was right- today WAS a good day.

* * *

Has anyone ever had a jello fight? I had one. Total blast!

Anyways, well, I know it's silly, stupid, and pointless and all that but...

Come on! It was FUNNY! Right?

PLEASE review!


End file.
